eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 (19 February 1985)
Plot Den, Ali and Arthur break into Reg Cox's flat and find the old man unresponsive in his chair in his dingy flat. Arthur tries to wake Reg but he does not respond. Den rushes to the surgery and interrupts Dr Legg, who is talking to Pauline about tests before calling the ambulance. Lou, Ethel, Saeed and his wife Naima are stood nearby watching the ambulance crew take Reg out of his flat. Pauline is quizzed by her mother at the laundrette over why she went to the doctor's and Arthur and Pauline say they will have to tell Lou. In Bridge Street Café, Nick calls Ali a racist name whilst Lou is thrown out by Sue for coming in and making a comment about an Asian finding Reg. Sharon shows Michelle and Ian a charm she bought her mum, Angie. Pauline returns to see Dr Legg with Arthur and Dr Legg says they have to tell Lou about Pauline's pregnancy as Lou is bound to notice soon enough. In the cafe when Kathy discusses Reg with Ali, Sue has a go at Kathy, saying that she and Ali weren't neighbours with Reg anymore than Kathy and Pete. Sue also points out to Kathy that she doesn't live on the square and she can tell Lou that she and Ali aren't going to take the blame. Arthur and Pauline tell Lou about Pauline's pregnancy and Lou is livid and she demands to know where the money will come from to feed the extra mouth as Arthur is out of work. Lou informs Michelle and Mark that they are going to have a younger brother or sister, but Michelle had worked it out for herself and Lou storms off into the kitchen, believing it is irresponsible to have a baby at their age. Pauline defends her and Arthur by telling Lou that they are glad as they want the baby. Dr Legg receives a phone call from the hospital saying that Reg has died. In The Vic, there is a punch-up between Nick and Ali after Ali retaliates to Nick using racism against him. Den and Pete intervene to break them up and Den bars them and in retaliation, Nick puts his first through one of the door windows. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh Guest cast *Reg Cox - Johnnie Clayton (Uncredited) *Detective Inspector Marsh - Harry Miller (Uncredited) *Mr. Chumley - Brian Hoskin (Uncredited) Places *23 Albert Square - The Downstairs Flat '' *Albert Square - ''Exterior *Walford Surgery ''- Dr. Leggs Room'' *Bridge Street Market *The Queen Victoria - The Bar and Back of the Bar *Saeed and Naima's Shop *The Laundrette *Al's Cafe *45 Albert Square - Backyard, Living room and Kitchen. Notes Production *Julia Smith became the shows, first Executive Producer, continuing this role until her departure from the show in 1988, her last episode was Episode 345 (26 May 1988). *The soap's first opening titles was a shot of The Thames and East End London from a bird's eye view. *The full set was not shown in this episode, for example, Turpin Road and George Street were not shown until later on in the show. *Reg Cox was not credited in this episode yet he was the first ever character to be killed. *Although Den Watts got the duff duff, Pauline Fowler and Lou Beale were the first people to be credited. *For the first two years of EastEnders, Julia Smith produced every episode. *The episode ends with the duff duff merging with the credits. Transmission *The episode was broadcast at 7:00 pm *It was broadcasted on BBC One. *Viewing Figures: 17.35 Million. Repeats *This episode has been repeated a number of times such as The 10th Anniversary, 25th Anniversary and The 30th Anniversary *The last broadcast was on the 6th August 2018 when Drama began repeating the series. Notable Dialogue Den - Ow, stinks in ere dunnit Ali - Reg Den - Well he ain't gonna answer now if he didn't answer before is he........ ow careful Arthur Arthur - Reg Ali - He's dead Den - Dead drunk Category:1985 Episodes Category:1980s Episodes